In commercial high speed printers, ribbon cartridges are typically consumable items discarded after use and replaced with fresh cartridges. To extend the life of the print ribbon within the cartridge, various systems have been employed. For example, re-inking systems for applying fresh ink to the print ribbon have been utilized. While various types of re-inker systems are known, such systems conventionally advance the print ribbon against a re-inker roller or an idler roller having a smooth surface in contact with the re-inker roller. Thus, the drive mechanism for advancing the ribbon from a ribbon exit arm of the cartridge across the span in opposition to the print head and for entry into the entrance arm of the cartridge must also advance the ribbon past the idler roller in contact with the re-inker roller or with the re-inker roller per se. In the typical system employing a re-inker roller, substantial tension on the ribbon is required such that the ribbon can frictionally bear against and drive the idler roller which in turn must also drive the re-inker roller or directly engage and drive the re-inker roller. This assures that a fresh supply of ink is readily available for transfer to the ribbon and also ensures that the ink transfer actually occurs. A substantial portion of the ribbon must therefore wrap about the idler roller or re-inker roller in order to rotate the roller and ensure ink transfer to the ribbon. This higher tension required on the ribbon in order to rotate the re-inker roller is undesirable because such increased tension on the print ribbon causes problems in the drive mechanism. Additionally, it will be appreciated that the print ribbon as it leaves the storage chamber within the cartridge is drawn about various corners which increase the frictional drag on the print ribbon, exacerbating the already undesirable increased tension on the ribbon caused by the need to rotate the re-inker roller. In certain systems, the re-inker assembly also fails because of slippage between the print ribbon and the idler roller resulting in failure of the ink to transfer to the print ribbon.